


El torneo

by edelau



Series: Los juegos [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Indehed, M/M, Universo Alterno (UA), torneo, Época Medieval
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Los juegos anuales eran una forma anticuada y ridícula de encontrar a la persona destinada para casarse con el siguiente sucesor al trono. Pero ser el vencedor del torneo no era suficiente para poder pedir la mano del heredero, para ello tenías que ser el campeón tres años consecutivos, cosa que nadie había logrado en los últimos cuarenta años.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048110) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [yvarlcris](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/694031/Yvarlcris) y [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.
> 
> Cada capítulo da comienzo con una cita de las treinta y un normas del libro _Sobre el amor_ de Andreas Capellanus, del siglo XII.

_XIV. El amor fácilmente obtenido es de poco valor; la dificultad en obtenerlo lo hace preciado._

Daniel agarró otra copa de la bandeja cuando el sirviente pasó por delante de él. No tenía tiempo para noches como ésta. Podía lidiar con lo de tener que hablar con embajadores y mantener las apariencias, pero detestaba esta noche en particular. No, en realidad la odiaba, con gran pasión. Otras funciones reales eran tolerables, como los bailes del solsticio de invierno y de verano, o el baile de cumpleaños de Grace. Ni siquiera le importaban la ropas lujosas tan ornamentadas que llevaba. Pero esta fiesta, no. Sobre todo porque él era el protagonista.

No es que a Danny no le gustara la atención, a veces; como cualquier otro, se sentía halagado por ella. Y habiendo crecido en la casa real, se había acostumbrado a las miradas de otros sobre él cuando estaba fuera de los muros del castillo.

Pero los juegos anuales eran una forma anticuada y ridícula para encontrar un pretendiente adecuado para la siguiente persona en la línea de sucesión al trono. Y este año, como tantos años que ya habían pasado y los que quedaban aún por pasar, él era el predestinado.

Caballeros venían de todas partes para competir. Se realizaban cinco eventos diferentes, y el ganador absoluto tendría la oportunidad de asistir, relacionarse, e incluso conocer en persona a la familia real durante ésta, la lujosa fiesta posterior. Aunque ser el vencedor no era suficiente para asegurar la mano, en este caso, del príncipe. No, para ello tenías que ser el vencedor durante tres años consecutivos, para poder merecer la oportunidad de preguntar.

Tal triunfo no había sido logrado en casi cuarenta años, no desde que el caballero Edward ganara y pidiera la mano de Clara, que fue gratamente aceptada. Se creía que si un caballero era fuerte, versátil y tenía la determinación suficiente para seguir ganando año tras año, era perfectamente adecuado. Y si el miembro de la realeza entonces lo rechazaba, invalidaba el sentido de los juegos, así que era una obligación implícita de que la persona a quien se le pedía la mano, continuase la tradición y aceptara la petición.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años, Danny se convirtió en el premio de esta farsa, supliendo a su tía, quien había custodiado la corona en caso de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a la Reina, claro está, hasta que Danny fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para entrar en el juego. A veces deseaba que Matthew fuera el hermano mayor, así ese idiota podría ser el premio y Danny podría dejar de preocuparse por ello.

Año tras año, se había pasado gran parte de las fiestas hablando con caballeros victoriosos, todos los cuales tenían diferentes razones para tomar parte en los juegos, aunque éstas resultasen siendo siempre las mismas: la riqueza, el poder o el amor; o una combinación de las tres. Pero entonces ganaban y Danny los ponía en su lugar. No había riqueza real que pudiera obtenerse como premio, ya que los gastos de la familia eran monitoreados, y en este reino, en esta familia, se hacía con el reino como prioridad, y no por simple codicia. Y tampoco había poder que conseguir. Aunque el ganador se desposase con alguien de la realeza, el poder permanecería dentro de la línea de sangre.

Clara era la Reina y Eddie no era más que su consorte. Mas un caballero en el pasado le contó a Danny que incluso aquello superaba con creces el tener que vivir en un cuchitril y gorronear comida. O luchar contra unos bandidos para obtener de un pueblucho una mísera recompensa. Pero ese caballero no regresó al año siguiente. Asesinado por bandidos, descubrió Danny más tarde.

Y luego estaba el amor, una de las aspiraciones más fáciles de derrocar. Solo tenían que conocer y hablar un rato con Danny e invariablemente se irían insatisfechos. Y no es que lo estuviera saboteando, bueno, no del todo. Pero es que tampoco iba a irse por las ramas. Así era él, así era como era, y el amor era una cosa difícil de precisar. Si no les gustaba cuando era brusco, estaba de mal humor o estaba siendo obstinado, la cosa no tenía ningún sentido.

Así que, aunque volvieran para participar al siguiente año, o incluso rara vez una tercera ocasión, nunca ganaban. Y Danny se salvaba de tener que casarse con el idiota de turno y podía soltar un suspiro de alivio.

No es que fuera “inexperto” en temas de romance, en el amor o incluso en el ámbito sexual. El matrimonio sería una cosa que solo ocurriría si hubiera un ganador, pero ello no implicaba que no hubiera tenido varios devaneos. De hecho, uno de ellos, había dado en fruto un sucesor, con una de las jóvenes damas de Clara. Y aunque tener un retoño fuera del matrimonio podría haber sido mal visto por algunos, la familia quedó encantada, ya que era poco probable que una caballera superase a los mejores campeones y por tanto, cualquier matrimonio no daría lugar a un heredero.

Grace era su vida; amaba esa niña con todo su ser, a pesar del amor ingenuo de ella por los juegos, de donde esperaba que su padre encontrara un caballero apuesto que perdiera la cabeza por ambos y les amase por siempre. Mas su deseo, en cambio, era que los juegos llegaran a su fin.

─Daniel ─lo llamó su madre desde atrás─. Es vuestro deber hablar con él. La gente así lo espera.

─Pues que esperen ─resopló él. Se había pasado viendo los juegos con su habitual falta de interés, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente la gala posterior?─. No me importa lo que la gente piense. Y además, él no es de mi agrado.

─¿Cómo lo sabéis si ni siquiera habláis con él?

─Porque lo sé, madre. No es más que un tonto, pijo, altivo que quiere pavonearse por todos lados. Le apuesto que su razón para participar es el poder que sacará de ello. El poder y la gloria. Nada que ver conmigo. Y me niego a terminar casado con un idiota así.

─Pues a mí me ha parecido un joven muy educado. Ha elogiado mi vestido.

Danny arrugó la nariz.

─Ah, genial, eso marca la diferencia. Si su gusto por la moda es impecable, entonces tiene que ser el amor de mi vida ─soltó con sarcasmo. Ante ello, la Reina Clara se achicó un poco y se dio por vencida.

─Está bien, ódialo, como si fuera a importarme. Mas hablaréis con él, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos una vez antes de retiraros a vuestros aposentos.

─Está bien, madre ─rezongó Danny, incapaz de negarle peticiones así a su progenitora. Y más con esa mirada.

Bebió lo que le quedaba en la copa y luego agarró otra mientras se encaminaba hacia la estoica figura. Danny no era estúpido, sabía lo que el caballero estaba haciendo, observando la sala, lo más probable, en busca de posibles amenazas. Un soldado de pies a cabeza, y que claramente nunca descansaba. Su rostro impasible e imponente estatura hacía que un montón de gente no se acercase a hablar con él.

─Caballero Steven ─lo saludó Danny, aproximándose por su lado─. ¿Estáis disfrutando de la velada? Es, después de todo, en vuestro honor.

─No solo en el mío, vuestra alteza ─respondió el aludido.

─Debo felicitaros, una vez más ─continuó. Danny ya lo había congratulado al finalizar los juegos, durante la ceremonia de entrega de medallas, aunque entonces fuera un formalismo y delante de toda la multitud. En realidad, entonces, no habían tenido ocasión de hablar mucho─. Las pruebas este año han sido duras.

Cada año las cinco categorías eran seleccionadas al azar de entre cincuenta posibles, para que los competidores no pudieran concentrar su entrenamiento en una para poder ganar. La espontaneidad de éstas mantenía a todos en auge; las pruebas se revelaban la noche antes del inicio, dando solo unas pocas horas de práctica a los competidores.

Danny observó al otro, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Y la acción lo irritó aún más; que pudiera mostrarse tan indiferente ante toda la situación. Los juegos eran una cosa seria para Danny, pues dictaban su futuro.

─¿Qué pensabais, que sería cosa fácil? ¿Un simple y absurdo torneo en el que participar por un capricho?

─He participado como última voluntad de mi difunto padre.

Danny se mantuvo callado un momento.

─Siento mucho vuestra pérdida. Habéis cumplido su deseo participando. Y supongo que habéis demostrado vuestra valía ganando. ¿Significa eso que no regresaréis el próximo año?

─De momento no lo tengo decidido ─respondió Steven─. Quizá tuve suerte con las categorías de este año. Y, no sé, qué pensáis vos, quizá deba valorar el título que me ha sido dado.

─Espero que seáis consciente de que se trata de algo más que de ganar una medalla y un elogio ─arguyó, mordaz─. Si mantenéis el título de campeón durante tres años se esperará de vos que desposéis al siguiente sucesor de la familia real. Servidor, en este caso.

─Soy consciente de ello ─respondió, sin apenas permutar su rostro, sin dar nada a entender.

Danny resopló, disgustado.

─Es un _consuelo_ ver cuánto os preocupan los efectos que vuestros grandes planes puedan tener sobre otro; en mi persona; en mi familia; en mi hija.

─La amáis mucho.

─Lo hago. Tened por seguro que lo hago. Ella es la luz de mi vida. Y perdió a su madre durante el parto, así que yo soy todo lo que ella tiene. Es un ángel que, fíjese, tiene diez años y cada año por estas fechas solo desea que yo encuentre la felicidad. Así que no pienso dejar que un inmundo caballero le arrebate eso.

Steven miró a Danny de manera extraña y difícil de descifrar.

─Como os dije antes, estoy al tanto de la situación ─habló, y arrastró los pies, dándose la vuelta para ver mejor al otro─. Claramente sois un hombre de gran corazón. Llevo observándoos y escuchándoos toda la noche. Saludáis a todos los diplomáticos y dignatarios aquí presentes de una manera, para que se sientan cómodos, y conocéis exactamente quiénes son y qué tratados tienen con vuestro reino como conocéis la palma de vuestra mano... eso demuestra vuestra inteligencia y el orgullo que tomáis en vuestro cargo como príncipe heredero. Y claramente también poseéis fuerza física. Vuestro padre es un caballero de renombre y estoy seguro que os ha enseñado bien. Todas ellas son cualidades que admiro en una persona.

─Gracias por la deconstrucción de carácter. Mas para que lo sepáis, no soy precisamente un admirador de los caballeros. Los encuentro pomposos y arrogantes, grandemente envanecidos, y vuestra presencia solo hace más difícil mi existencia.

Steven dejó escapar una sonrisa, aunque la templó rápidamente. Luego respiró profundamente, hinchando el pecho.

─Creo que sí volveré a competir el próximo año.

─¿Vos... qué? ─graznó Danny, estirando el cuello hacia delante, pensando que tenía que haber oído mal─. Creía que habíais dicho que no lo haríais. Que el deseo póstumo ya había sido cumplido. Que sería vuestro momento de pasar a una hazaña de más difícil cometido...

─No sé ─adicionó Steven, incluso algo anhelante, y disfrutando del balbuceo de Danny─. Estos juegos tienen cierto atractivo.

Danny levantó un dedo entre ambos, con toda la intención de decirle a Steven lo poco que le gustaba escuchar eso, pero al final no fue capaz de elaborar nada, lo recusó con la mano, dio un paso atrás y se alejó.

─Os veré el año próximo, vuestra alteza.

─Lo que sea ─murmuró mientras se alejaba, con toda la intención de dejar su rabia a un lado mientras metía en la cama a Grace y luego dormir cómodamente en la suya propia.


	2. Capítulo 2

_XV. Todo amante suele palidecer en presencia de su ser amado._

El caballero Steven volvió a ganar el año siguiente; e incluso hizo que pareciera hazaña fácil, abriéndose camino hacia la victoria. Todo lo que debió hacer fue llegar a las semifinales de la gesta de ese año para ser entonces el ganador absoluto; llegar a la final fue un mero formalismo.

Los festejos posteriores fueron diferentes, sin embargo. Pues cuando alguien ganaba por segundo año consecutivo, una multitud emocionada con lo que podría pasar cubría el entorno. Y la fiesta estaba abarrotada de dignatarios que con gusto empezarían su labor de adular a quien pudiera ser el próximo elegido en pedir la mano del príncipe.

Danny sintió la presencia de Steve seguirle cual sombra; literalmente y en sentido figurado. Mas él siguió cauto; en su estómago sentía revolotear mariposas porque quizá Steven ganase por tercera vez ese año y Danny se vería obligado a soportar al idiota presuntuoso el resto de su vida. Una intensa mirada pesó sobre él durante el transcurso de la velada. Y si se daba la vuelta y buscaba a Steve entre la multitud, encontraría sus ojos. Steven parecía ser siempre consciente de dónde estaba él exactamente.

Solo habían hablado brevemente. Danny se sentía como un _souvenir_ , un mero objeto de entretenimiento para Steven, y el hombre parecía mantener su atención en el príncipe, como preguntándose qué hacer a continuación para complacerlo.

Y ahí estaban ahora. A punto de disputarse Los Juegos de nuevo, y cuando fueron anunciados los nombres de los candidatos de ese año, los asistentes provocaron un gran alboroto al oír el nombre del caballero Steven. Danny se pasó una mano por el pelo; era un infortunio que Steven no hubiera sucumbido en alguna misión en los pasados doce meses.

─Grandioso. Mi vida ha acabado ─masculló Danny, hundiéndose en la silla asignada a él, desde donde podía observar los juegos, en el palco real.

─No seáis tan dramático, Danny. ¿Realmente creéis que ganará este año? ─inquirió Clara mientras Eddie se mantenía atento.

─Me agrada el chico ─aportó Eddie─. Y estoy de acuerdo con Danny. Es el favorito para ganar, según las apuestas actuales, y hay algo especial en él. Me recuerda a mí ─añadió, sonriendo, y alcanzando la mano de Clara.

─Apuesto, valiente, gallardo... con sentido del humor... ─Clara se deshizo en elogios.

─¿Sentido del humor? Tenéis que estar bromeando. Ese hombre no es divertido para nada. Él cree que lo es, pero hacedme caso, no lo es ─cortó Danny agraviado, acompañando su diatriba con el movimiento de una mano. Había aprendido más sobre Steve con el curso de los dos años, viéndose obligados a interactuar en varios de los eventos y festejos. Los ganadores siempre eran invitados, pero eran pocos los que realmente asistían. Steve siempre hizo acto de presencia. Y el hecho de que Danny a veces lo llamase de manera menos formal y de que prácticamente olvidara que era un caballero era prueba de ello. Danny incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo gozando de la compañía del hombre, si bien lo cortaba de raíz para poder conmiserarse con su hija acerca de los sucesos del día.

─Bueno, hay gran cantidad de nombres conocidos este año... Nick Taylor...

─Un hombre detestable.

─Frederick Hart...

─El mejor amigo de Steve, así que aborrecible en igualdad.

─Kono Kalakaua...

Danny frunció el labio inferior.

─Kono me agrada, mas es joven y todavía menoscaba en experiencia en varias de las categorías disputables. Desconfío que gane.

─Reconocedlo, Danny ─añadió Clara en tono de broma─. Si Steven se alzase con la victoria, no sería tan grave.

Danny negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Era incapaz de quedarse ahí y observar.


	3. Capítulo 3

_XXV. El verdadero amante considera bueno slo aquello que cree que complacerá a su ser amado._

Steve estaba ganando. Dos pruebas de momento, y había sido lo suficientemente exitoso en ambas como para situarlo en una posición aventajada en las tres que quedaban. Parecía fatigado y sudoroso tras la segunda, y aun así, cuando Danny ingresó en su carpa lo encontró felizmente embebecido en una conversación con Freddie y con el porte de poder aún participar en tres rondas más contra un dragón y sobrevivir.

─Príncipe Daniel ─reverenció Freddie cambiando a una actitud y postura más seria para con la monarquía.

Steve volteó a verle, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

─¡Danny! ─saludó, de manera más cercana. Danny renegó el vuelco que le dio el estómago en ese momento, y mantuvo las manos tras la espalda.

─Si pudiera disponer de un momento con el caballero Steven ─dijo Danny, y el otro captó la indirecta de inmediato.

─Señor; mi presencia es requerida junto a mi escudero ─comentó y cauteloso pasó junto a Danny, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

─Mis felicitaciones en las victorias de hoy. Es de mi parecer que han podido oír los aplausos de Grace en las tierras de Lord Anthony.

─Vuestro entusiasmo fue muy inspirador ─comentó Steve.

Su hija había gustado de él desde el momento en el que se habían conocido tras la victoria de Steve el año anterior. Ella había insistido en poder participar de la celebración, y Clara era incapaz de negarle nada a su nieta. A Grace le gustaba Steve, y por mucho que Danny lo encontrase encantador, debía permanecer cauto. No era de su interés que Steve ganase por tercer año consecutivo, y con Grace tan encariñada con el hombre, sabía que el corazón se le haría añicos si Steve no era capaz de cumplir sus deseos en relación a ellos.

Porque desde que se habían conocido, y debido a lo mucho que su hija disfrutaba de la compañía de Steve cuando éste estaba presente en el castillo, insistía en que Steve iba a ser, sin mayor duda, el _elegido_ para Danny.

La gente profesaba gran devoción al torneo, estimándolo una prueba de amor legítima. Si un hombre, o una mujer, mostraba la habilidad, la fuerza y el vigor para ganar tres años seguidos, tal era una certeza del sino. De amor verdadero. Los juegos se habían convertido en algo de leyenda. En un cuento de hadas en el que Grace todavía creía, al ser tan joven.

Y hacía años, Danny también había creído en ello. Recordaba cuando aún era un mozo, sabiendo cómo sus padres se habían conocido y viendo cuánto se querían y lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro, dándole grandes expectativas de que algo parecido le esperaría a él también.

Mas prontamente las dudas empezaron a apoderarse de él, haciéndole ver los juegos como algo cruel, viendo a su tía consumirse año tras año, decepcionada porque ningún pretendiente se erigiera para ella, de que nadie fuera capaz de ganar su mano. Y la guinda fue cuando conoció a Rachel y quedó prendado de ella, sabiendo que no sería la clase de persona que podría siquiera plantearse ganar aquella clase de torneo, lo que aunó su credo de que los juegos predisponían la participación de aquellos capaces de cuerpo y mente, y sobre todo aquellos nacidos en familias que podían apoyar una formación necesaria. ¿Quién tenía el derecho de decir que solo aquellos que combinaran destreza física y agilidad mental podrían lograr la oportunidad de casarse con un miembro de la realeza?

Y así fue como los juegos empezaron a tener un significado negativo en su cabeza, que algún día, quizá, le sería endosado quien fuere que ganara. El amor ya le había sido arrebatado, y dudaba poder volver a encontrarlo, particularmente entre la horda de guerreros que normalmente gozaban de poseer una gran ignorancia que...

─¿Os encontráis bien, vuestra alteza? ─interrogó Steve, sacando al otro del camino de sus reflexiones. Debía haber parecido un todo, ahí de pie, e inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

─Estoy bien. Pensaba, sencillamente, que es curioso...

─¿El qué? ─inquirió Steve mientras empezaba a desprenderse de la armadura y a tirar a un lado la ropa sucia, hasta quedar solo en calzones, con el pecho al descubierto, empezando vislumbrar el trazado de moratones fruto de la primera contienda de esa mañana.

─Me dijisteis, una vez, que habíais participado en el torneo el primer año por vuestro padre.

─Ciertamente. Fue su deseo póstumo.

─Nunca he entendido por qué habéis continuado, entonces. Habéis ganado, habéis mostrado vuestras habilidades como guerrero a vuestro padre y al mundo entero. Como vencedor os habéis tejido una carrera. La consagración del ganador es amplia. Así que, ¿por qué regresar con tanto ahínco?

─¿Realmente no lo sabéis? ─interpeló Steve, toalla en mano, acercándose al otro─. Fue el deseo de mi padre que ganara, cierto, pero no que demostrara nada al mundo.

─Entonces, ¿por qué?

─Para demostraros algo a vos ─afirmó Steve, como si de algo obvio se tratara. Esto tomó a Danny por sorpresa; no solo por lo dicho, sino también por su mirada. Algo familiar había en ella, aunque no estaba seguro de qué. Siempre había habido algo en Steve que despertaba un hormigueo en su nuca, y nunca había sido capaz de explicarlo, decidiendo pues hacer caso omiso de ello. Por ventura había sido la cosa errónea a hacer.

»Mi padre una vez emprendió una cruzada con Sir Edward; unos diez años después de que vuestro padre asegurara la mano de la Reina Clara en matrimonio. Vos no tendríais más de ocho años. La expedición consistía en recuperar el oro robado del tesoro público, lo que acabó llevándoles a las Montañas Oscuras donde tuvieron que afrontar el demonio con cabeza de serpiente. ¿Lo recordáis?

Danny frunció el ceño. Sí que recordaba las historias de la hazaña. Su padre había tenido éxito, el dinero había sido recuperado y el demonio convocado por la dinastía Noshimuri había sido derrotado. Mas la intención de Steve no parecía querer que recordara tales hechos, sino algo más.

─Recuerdo a mi padre tomar el hatillo junto a otros tres caballeros. Y recuerdo su regreso solo con dos ─afirmó vagamente Danny, si bien recordaba al caballero John como uno de los venturosos.

─A la sazón era joven y estaba molesto porque mi padre tuviera que partir cuando hacía tan poco de la muerte de mi madre, dejándonos a mi hermana y a mí al cuidado de mi tía. Mas para alejar mi mente de eso, mi padre me encomendó una labor importante para mientras él estuviera fuera. Algo que impulsaría mi instrucción.

─¿Y qué fue eso?

─Legitimar que nada acaecía al príncipe de la corona.

─Se refiere a mí ─señaló Danny─. Disponía de una escolta en el castillo para eso. Por no decir una legión de guerreros.

─Presumo que no lo recordáis ─glosó Steve doliente─. Presumía que no.

─¿Recordar qué?

─Os seguí. La guardia del castillo me conocía, conocía a mi padre, sabía que no era una amenaza para vos y creía que solo era un juego. Me oculté entre arbustos y allende de puertas. Verifiqué las cocinas y me aseguré de que vuestra comida fuera segura. Fui una sombra, y una bien fatua de que no os percataseis de ello, si bien cierto es que, a la edad de diez años esperé algún reconocimiento. Mas un caballero no lucha por la gloria o los aplausos; lucha para proteger, porque eso es lo correcto.

Danny no perdió ripio, reconociendo las palabras de Steve como algo que seguro el caballero John pudo haberle instado en su momento. Similares a los valores que su padre le había inculcado a él. Danny intentó hacer memoria de nuevo, tratando de comprender. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto otro niño siguiéndolo allá a dónde fuera? ¿Tan presuntuoso, estirado e inmaduro era o claramente un inconsciente? O quién sabe, y Steve ya era muy bueno, incluso con solo diez años.

─Aguardad ─expuso Danny, alzando una mano ante un repentino pensamiento─. Esa gesta... Fue durante esa gesta que yo... que Billy murió en el lago.

El rostro de Steve adquirió una expresión solemne.

─Lo intenté, vuestra alteza. Traté de salvaros, a ambos, mas no pude. Hice como me ordenaron, me aseguré de que vos estabais bien, no obstante, para cuando pude ir a por Billy, ya había sucumbido bajo el agua.

─Pero los soldados... Pensé que ellos fueron los que me sacaron.

─Fui yo.

─No tenía ni idea ─exhaló. Pero sí podía recordar haber estado como en un estado semiconsciente. El agua había atestado sus pulmones y él había creído que iba a morir. Y desde entonces evitaba el lugar. Ahora no cabía duda de por qué durante la ceremonia del solsticio de verano los últimos años Steve se había presentado y desalentado a todo aquel que convidara a Danny a pasear cerca las lindes del agua. Danny ni siquiera lo había contemplado como algo significativo hasta ahora.

─Me sentí culpable por la muerte de Billy durante años. Si bien ello me motivó a ser un mejor caballero. Para conseguir llegar al punto en el que si algo así volvía a pasar, sería más rápido, sería más fuerte, y sería capaz de salvar a todos.

─Apenas erais un crío, e hicisteis cuanto pudisteis. Nunca habría culpado a nadie por no ser capaz de salvar a alguien de un accidente ─señaló con gravedad.

─Cumplí con mi encomienda. Mi padre me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí, por salvaros, por hacer lo que se me había confiado. Sir Edward inclusive me atorgó una distinción.

─No obstante, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo de querer demostrarme algo? Si hubieseis dicho algo antes, os habría dicho lo innecesario que era. Nunca os habría culpado por la muerte de Billy.

Steve se tomó unos segundos para pensar, y dejó la toalla a una lado, aunque seguía teniendo restos de suciedad y sudor en el cuerpo.

─Mi padre me dijo que, cuando os miraba desde lejos, era con algo más que lealtad. Me dijo, que mis acciones y mi devoción eran una cosa, mas que mi mirada descubría algo más. Y creía que estaba destinado a estar a vuestro lado.

─Entonces, cuando decíais que queríais demostrármelo a mí, queríais decir que... os referíais a que estabais haciéndolo para poder vencer tres años; no uno. ¿Lo estáis haciendo para poder gozar del derecho a preguntar?

Steve inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Danny no sabía qué pensar. Desde el comienzo, Steve no había mostrado sus intenciones claras. Había realizado su jugada de forma inescrutable, y por ello a Danny le asombraba descubrir que desde un principio Steve ya tenía todo un plan trazado. Recién al conocerse, lo había creído alguien frío; el típico fanfarrón... Notoriamente había representado muy bien su parte. Descubrir tal designio era sorprendente.

─Mi padre me amaestró en las cincuenta posibles categorías. Quería darme la mejor oportunidad de ganar. Y en su lecho de muerte señaló que mi entrenamiento ya había sido ultimado.

Danny se alejó unos pasos, de repente muy consciente de la cercanía del otro, pudiendo sentir el calor desprendido por su cuerpo y prácticamente oír el latido de su corazón.

─No sé qué pensar de todo esto ─masculló en voz alta.

Steve se aproximó a él, lo tomó del brazo y los afrontó de nuevo.

─No sé si algo de esto pueda haber cambiado las cosas para vos, pero si yo gano, lo que parece muy presumible, entonces permaneceré a vuestro lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, que es donde estoy destinado a estar.

─¿De verdad creéis lo que dijo vuestro padre? Que el hado suyo y mío es estar juntos ─inquirió Danny, trasluciendo levemente el rencor que el torneo despertaba en él y parte del recelo que sentía por los finales felices de cuentos de hadas.

─¿Acaso vos no? ─indagó el otro, entrecerrando los ojos, mas con su creencia inexpugnable.

─Ciertamente, yo solo os conocí después de vuestra primera victoria. Solo nos vemos en contadas ocasiones, durante festejos y celebraciones y en el transcurso de cualquier otro evento al que hayáis sido convidado. ¡Siento que apenas os conozco! —contendió Danny.

─¿Cuál es mi alimento de preferencia? ¿El nombre de mi hermana? ¿El acaecimiento más vergonzoso que haya vivido? ─rebatió Steve.

Danny hizo una mueca. Era incuestionable su saber de esas respuestas, mas ello no probaba nada.

─Eso no...

Pero Steve lo cortó antes de poder argüir nada.

─¿Y todo lo que yo conozco de vos? Cuánto amáis a vuestra hija y la relación que siempre va a representar para vos. El talante que vuestro padre os enseñó en el manejo de la espada. El carácter que vuestra madre quiso inculcaros en el conocimiento de las matemáticas, la historia y la geografía. O la vez que trabasteis a vuestro hermano al cercado de la res y le dijisteis que ibais a dejarle ahí como pasto para los toros. O la ocasión en la que os rompisteis la muñeca cuando ascendíais el roble justo allende la ventana de vuestros aposentos, tratando de escapar del bufón durante la celebración de vuestro sexto aniversario.

─¿Quién os ha contado es eso?

─La lengua del Príncipe Matthew se suelta cuando ha tomado cuantiosas cantidades de vino ─declaró Steve con una sonrisa─. Mas mi punto es, que conocéis más de lo que queréis creer; igual que un servidor.

─Pero eso no razona que estemos predestinados. Que estemos... ¿ _enamorados_? Eso es lo que la gente cree de este torneo. Que con él se logra el amor verdadero. Si ganáis, si lo pedís, si os convertís en mi consorte, habrá menesteres. ¿Verdaderamente os creéis capaz de consumarlos? ─aguzó Danny, especulando así el desaliento del otro, con el hecho de tener que compartir lecho.

─Podríamos comenzar a tantearlo justo ahora ─saltó Steve con certidumbre, y antes de que Danny pudiera preguntar siquiera cómo, éste fue impelido en un abrazo y Steve lo estaba besando. Fue impetuoso, firme y resuelto, mas denotaba gentileza y cariño. Era como todo lo demás en Steve. Deseo y necesidad y ternura se abrían paso. Steve relajó su agarre sobre Danny, aunque fuera únicamente para poder deslizar una mano sobre su espalda y con la otra sujetarle garbosamente el cuello.

Danny no supo qué hacer, aparte de retornar la caricia. Deseos velados arremetieron con fuerza, y quiso más, encontrando áncora para sus manos en los brazos de Steve y desplazándolos luego hacia sus hombros.

Apreció a Steve mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior antes de volver a ahondar en su boca, sus narices chocaron con el movimiento del beso, y ulteriormente restó un hormigueo y sus respiraciones alteradas. El beso había acabado, pero ninguno hizo amago de alejarse; de hecho Steve se mantuvo lo más pegado posible a Danny. Y deslizó su lengua sobre sus labios, no obstante, asimismo, Danny pudo sentirlo, lo que hizo que indeliberadamente alargara el rostro buscando más.

Steve retiró con una caricia el cabello que yacía en la frente de Danny mientras se miraban a los ojos, tan cerca, que todo parecía borroso.

─Creo que la falta de pasión no es un problema entre nosotros ─comentó Steve; y en vista a lo que se refería a besos, y a juzgar por las apariencias, era imposible impugnarlo.

Danny había deslizado una de sus manos al pecho del caballero y pudo sentir el apresurado latido de su corazón. Era algo sobrecogedor, y tragó con dificultad ante la imagen de su mano restando en el pecho desnudo.

─Sir Steven, la cena va a servirse en el salón de banquetes ─anunció una voz desde el exterior de la carpa.

─¡En seguida voy! ─respondió el aludido.

Danny sosegó su frente sobre Steve y respiró profundamente su dulce esencia propia, el matiz de tierra, y el intenso olor metálico de la armadura. Steve lo aferró más fuerte y suspiró hondamente, depositando un beso en su cabello.

─Ganaré, vuestra alteza.

Danny no encontró nada con lo que responder, nada que tuviera sentido.

Y Steve dio unos pasos atrás, se vistió con una vieja y holgada camisa que había en la mesa situada junto a ellos.

─Debo irme. Me esperan. Os veré mañana, mi príncipe.

Y estuvo fuera de la carpa antes de pudiera siquiera responder algo.


	4. Capítulo 4

_XXIII. Poco duerme y come aquel a quien atormentan sueños de amor._

Danny no durmió bien; se revolvió toda la noche, pensando en Steve, en el beso, y en el torneo. Su mente le reveló un millón de escenarios diferentes, y aunque su corazón se inclinaba más por aquel en el que Steve ganaba y Grace estaba muy contenta de que éste se uniera a la familia, precisaba recordar la realidad. Era menester recordar que un beso no debía ser lo que cambiase su opinión.

Inclusive si el beso había sido... muy bueno.

Él estaba averso a los juegos de una manera rotunda y nada tan simple debería persuadirlo de lo contrario.

Rememoró la muerte de Billy y las distintas enseñanzas de su padre a lo largo de los años. Evocó a su tía, soltera, quien nunca encontró el amor verdadero. Su infortunada tía. El destino podía ser cruel o afable, pero a Danny no le atraía la idea de algo fuera de su control dictase su vida. Si quisiera estar con Steve, sería él quien lo decidiera, e indudablemente no sería como resultado de un torneo.

Danny se sentó en las gradas y vio como Steve arrasaba en el evento de la mañana, pero pareció fatigarse por la tarde y concluyó quinto. Después de que el Rey Edward felicitase al ganador, Steve y los demás contendientes se acercaron también a la familia real.

El caballero alzó la mirada y miró a Danny como disculpándose.

─Me disculpo, vuestra alteza ─dijo Steve─. Puedo hacerlo mejor que esto.

─Estoy seguro de que podéis. Es probable que hayáis puesto demasiada presión en vuestra persona. O que éste no sea vuestro año, después de todo ─indicó, y Steve se envaró.

─Los juegos no han llegado a término.

─Sería indefectible para ello que vencierais en la prueba de mañana ─remarcó Danny, advirtiendo los puntajes actualizados y que mostraban al caballero Frederick no muy por detrás de Steve, y seguido de cerca por el caballero Nicolas.

Steve dejó caer el arco al suelo, se adelantó y ascendió la empalizada para estar más próximo al palco real. Y por más que los guardias pudieran ver tal acción como un acto hostil, el Rey Edward los detuvo consintiendo el arrimo.

El vallado no era alto en desmedida, una loma cerca de metro y medio, mas subirse a éste permitió a Steve quedar justo bajo el nivel del ojo de Danny. Mantuvo en posición los pies y rodillas para sostenerse, y se inclinó hacia delante, barrió con la mirada a Danny, haciendo que éste se sintiera cohibido y alisara sus ropajes.

─Quizá una prenda ─aludió Steve. Grace soltó una risita junto a ellos, mientras Clara dibujó una sonrisa indulgente tras su mano─. Para recordarme por lo que lucho.

─¿Tan sencillo es distraer vuestra mente como para relegarlo al olvido? ─flirteó Danny, aunque el juego mantenía cierto punto de tensión─. ¿O acaso os han golpeado en la cabeza tantas veces que ello ha afectado a vuestra inteligencia?

El otro se echó a reír por respeto de Grace y Clara, y luego hizo un gesto a Danny que se inclinase más cerca y poder hablarle en voz baja.

─Qué lengua tan ácida y sin embargo recuerdo su sabor tan dulce ─susurró a su oído, haciendo al otro sonrojarse y dar un paso atrás repentino.

─¡Aguardad! ─interrumpió Grace sin saberlo mientras tiraba de Danny hacia abajo para que quedara a su mismo nivel. Tiró del encaje de su túnica, que se desprendió con facilidad, mostrando al mundo una mayor parte de su pecho, y luego tendió la mano hacia Steve con el cordón en ella─. ¿Bastará con esto?

─Es perfecto, Gracie, gracias ─respondió Steve─. Vuestra alteza ─añadió a continuación, reverenciándola, mientras ella respondía con una inclinación de cabeza, y prontamente devolvió su atención a Danny─. Mi príncipe ─saludó y guardó el encaje en la parte superior de su propia túnica, antes de dirigirse a la reina y su marido, y volver de nuevo al suelo.

Steve se había convertido en uno de los favoritos del público, que observaba con interés sus excentricidades. Se había vuelto tema de chismes en varias ciudades y pueblos cercanos, y a la gente le deleitaba verlo interactuar con Danny.

Eran vistos como pareja, a pesar de que no lo eran. Danny frunció el ceño cuando Steve saludó a unos asistentes cuando abandonaba la arena. Todos habían sido arrastrados hacia este ideal romántico, incluyendo su propia familia.

Por más que tratara de negarlo, no podía dejar de admitir, aunque a regañadientes y solo para sí, que Steven le agradaba. Pero ello no quería decir que se sintiera menos sofocado por el torneo y las obligaciones asociadas a éste.

No podía permitir que la cosa continuara así.

Para cuando fue realizado el sorteo del evento final del día siguiente, Danny supo que ésa era su oportunidad para tomar las riendas de su propio futuro. Que le dieran al destino, él nunca había querido casarse como un resultado de todo esto. Por ventura pudiera tener alguna clase de sentimientos por Steve, pero no quería tener nada que ver con la perpetuación del longevo credo de que los miembros de la realeza debían ser meros premios que podían ser ganados.

Y su solución quizá fuera deshonesta, y quizá fuera en contra de las reglas, pero él sentía que no tenía otra opción. No podía dejar que Steve ganara, porque si eso ocurriera, todo se saldría de su control. Steve tendría que pedírselo y Danny tendría que decir que sí. Mas todo lo que él siempre había querido era la oportunidad de escoger por sí mismo, no sentir la presión de la tradición y de la gente de todo el reino sobre sus hombros.

Steve había conseguido una calificación lo suficientemente alta como para hacerse con la victoria en el último evento, y Danny no podía correr el riesgo, así que entrada la noche, ocultando su identidad, se dirigió a la hoja de registros...


	5. Capítulo 5

_XXX. El verdadero amante está continuamente obsesionado por la imagen de su ser amado._

La cosa era que el caballero Edward era el padre de Danny. Eddie, el guerrero que había ganado el derecho a pedir la mano de su madre. Conque Danny igualmente había sido educado por un caballero. Criado, y entrenado. Sabía que podía defenderse. Era conocedor de su propia habilidad. Diablos, sabía que era más habilidoso que muchos de los competidores, y que había sido su ventura que la asignación de la última prueba fueran combates individuales con espada.

Se escabulló temprano por la mañana de la ceremonia matutina para alistarse; se puso una armadura ligera, se cubrió el rostro y se unió como cualquier otro participante a la línea de espera. Había muchos hombres y mujeres. Muchos simplemente querían una oportunidad de competir en pruebas individuales, lo que era otro elemento añadido al que los caballeros tenían que hacer frente; rivales especializados en determinadas habilidades que se atravesaban en su camino ambicionando la victoria total. Ni siquiera era necesario ser un caballero para entrar en alguno de los eventos.

Y helos aquí, después de una larga mañana de ridículas batallitas, con la última siendo la del caballero Steven McGarrett que tuvo que afrontar a John Tillwell, un aficionado con la ambición de abatirlo de su pedestal.

A pesar de luchar con armadura, las espadas habían sido embotadas. Los puntos los concedía un tercero por acertar en distintos lugares del cuerpo contrario. Ningún daño real se llegaba a infligir a los competidores, o al menos no de forma intencionada. El torneo, después de todo, se consideraba como una competición amistosa. Si bien Danny pondría todo su ser en la disputa porque Steve tendría que vencerlo para poder ganar la prueba... y en cierto modo, ganarlo a él. Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

Ambas partes acumulaban puntos, no obstante Steve llevaba la primacía al acercarse a la mitad de la contienda. Fue entonces cuando aconteció; cuando el plan de Danny se torció. Cuando se distrajo por el movimiento del encaje ligado alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada de Steve, y no vio venir el fuerte golpe que le propinó con la pierna, que lo derribó de tal manera que se le desasió el yelmo, revelando su rostro a la multitud.

En el mismo instante que Steve reconoció con quien se estaba midiendo, retrocedió con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se hincó sobre una rodilla e inclinó la cabeza con respeto.

Danny miró alrededor desde donde estaba caído en el suelo; la gente ahogó una exclamación por la sorpresa y su padre se había alzado de su asiento.

─¡Daniel! ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?

Danny se enderezó con cuidado y avanzó unos pasos hacia el palco donde estaba su familia. Había recibido un golpe en la rodilla y ahora padecía una leve cojera y resollaba por el esfuerzo.

─¿Qué creéis que estoy haciendo, padre? Estoy compitiendo. Si el caballero Steven ganase esta prueba, sabéis lo que eso significaría.

─Todo el mundo lo sabe, y por eso las gradas están hoy llenas de gente ─replicó su padre.

Se acercó unos pasos más hacia su progenitor, suplicando con sus ojos la oportunidad de continuar.

─Puedo ganar, padre. Puedo vencerle. Puedo poner fin a esta situación. Os lo suplico.

─Hijo, existen unas reglas. A ningún miembro de la corte real se le permite competir. Lo sabéis, o de lo contrario habríais entrado empleando vuestro propio nombre.

─Pero...

─Las reglas, Danny, son claras, y vos las estáis contraviniendo. No me dejáis otra opción.

Danny cerró los ojos, se quitó la armadura pieza a pieza y las fue dejando caer al suelo.

─Mi hijo ha sido descalificado del duelo y pierde así la victoria. El caballero Steven, pues, gana la prueba. Y si no me equivoco... ─añadió guiñando un ojo a la multitud, quien contuvo el aliento─ eso significa que el caballero Steven encabeza así los juegos y se proclama vencedor. Mis felicitaciones, guerrero. Acabáis de conquistar el desafío de ganar tres años consecutivos.

La expectación en el público era evidente, y observaban atentos como si no fuera posible ser testigo del desarrollo de un momento más melodramático. Steve reverenció a Eddie y dirigió sus pasos con convicción hacia Danny. Se postró ante él, le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso antes de soltarlo.

─Fue todo un honor contender con vos ─expuso Steve con la vista todavía fija en el suelo.

─¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis que decir? ─inquirió Danny, con la aprehensión arremolinándosele en el estómago, sin estar seguro de cuál sería la respuesta de Steve o en cómo se sentía realmente por la artimaña.

─Habéis llegado a grandes extremos para malograr mi victoria ─ilustró Steve, y a la postre alzó la cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos y retenía en ellos un gran sentimiento de tristeza; algo insólito de ver en su rostro. Danny había desdeñado de manera obstinada la profundidad de los sentimientos que Steve pudiera sentir por los juegos, y advertirlo ahora le hizo avergonzarse de su proceder─. Cumpliré según vuestros designios ─musitó. Luego se puso en pie y Danny deseó decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca; su mente hallose en blanco.

Steve le hizo un breve ademán con la cabeza.

─Os veré en la ceremonia de medallas.


	6. Capítulo 6

_VIII. Nadie debería verse privado del amor sin una razón válida._

Indisputablemente, había sido un egoísta, mas en parte, seguía pensando que tenía razón. Él nunca quiso ser un _premio_ , aunque eso fuera lo que se esperara de él; y nadie nunca se había molestado en hacer las cosas más llevaderas para él. Y había juzgado a Steve tan despreciablemente como al resto, ya que solo estaba valiéndose de la coyuntura para “ganarlo”, a él, con poca consideración a sus sentimientos en el asunto.

Aun así, su propio egoísmo y terca ignorancia de los sentimientos del resto era una hipocresía. En el desespero de asirse a sus desacertadas creencias y sentimientos sin fundamento, había apartado a un lado lo que Steve quería, lo que sentía y lo que podría ofrecerle.

Por ventura el destino debía ser cruel por su propio bien, para poder ilustrarlo. Había terciado, había tomado el control de su propio destino, y sin embargo había logrado los mismos resultados. No era que el destino se hubiera impuesto, sino una manera para Danny de aprender y crecer.

Asimismo tenía que considerar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Steve había ganado el derecho a preguntar; aunque había un problema, ya que Steve sabía bien que Danny solo había competido para tratar de impedir precisamente eso.

Si Steve no hacía la petición, sería tachado de cobarde y su reputación quedaría en ruinas. Si preguntaba y Danny lo rechazaba, en ese caso sería Danny quien caería en desgracia con su pueblo, quien lo marcaría a **_él_** como a un cobarde. Steve tenía razón, se conocían mejor de lo que creían, y Danny tenía la certeza que Steve querría protegerlo. No obstante, lo último que él querría es que Steve perdiera todo lo que era por sus propias acciones.

Danny se atavió en silencio; su criado, discreto, no dijo tampoco nada mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la casaca con incrustaciones. Había tratado de atarle la camisa, pero Danny había alzado una mano para detenerlo y en su lugar desechó lazo a un lado, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, resolviendo llevar el pecho al descubierto de una manera bastante poco ortodoxa.

Prontamente le asistió atando la capa sobre uno de sus hombros y bajo el brazo contrario a este, seguido de las botas, antes de abandonar los aposentos sin decir una palabra, permitiéndole a Danny unos instantes más de paz, escuchándose solo el sonido de fondo de la gente reunida fuera.


	7. Capítulo 7

_XVI. El corazón del amante se estremece al contemplar de repente al ser amado._

Las gradas estaban a rebosar y muchos que no habían podido procurar una entrada se hallaban en las colinas lindantes anhelando avistar el terreno del torneo y lo que iba suceder. Danny sintió un nudo en el pecho al entrar junto a su padre y dirigirse a la tribuna.

Su padre agasajó a los candidatos que habían quedado en segundo y tercer lugar mientras Danny permanecía de pie, a un lado, con la espalda recta pero la mirada baja, absorto en el latido de su corazón y la sangre circulando por sus oídos. Todo parecía atenuado y él se sentía un tanto inseguro e indispuesto.

Emergió de su abstracción por un codazo y dio un paso al frente, tomando el refulgente collar de la almohadilla en la que reposaba y lo sostuvo en alto para disponerlo alrededor del cuello de Steve.

─Para el campeón ─impostó Danny mientras Steve aceptaba la condecoración─. Caballero Steven, otro año más sois victorioso. El tercero.

─Gracias, vuestra alteza.

─Sé lo que estáis pensando ─soltó abruptamente Danny─. Os asestaríais vuestra propia espada por salvaguardarme.

Steve se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo el presente que Grace le había dado del encaje de Danny y lo ofreció de vuelta a su legítimo dueño.

─Soy un caballero. Vivo por un código de no hacer daño. No puedo pensar en nada más vil que heriros a vos, y si de veras no queréis estar junto a mí, entonces me haré a un lado.

Danny prescindió el presente que le retornaba y dio un paso más cerca, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

─Pedídmelo ─solicitó en voz baja.

─¿Disculpad?

─El mayor daño sería perder la oportunidad de ser feliz. Veros penar a causa de mi porfía. Yo también fui enseñado por un caballero, conozco el código y quiero vivir por él igualmente. Por ello, os lo ruego, si no he alterado el curso del destino con mis acciones del día de hoy..., pedídmelo.

Steve permaneció inmóvil, como si no hubiera oído una palabra de lo que Danny había dicho, como si ya se hubiera resignado a lo que creía iba a pasar, y sin embargo allí estaba Danny procurando el tema de nuevo. Steve volvió la cabeza para mirar al gentío, y tras un período, volvió a virar, mirando más allá de Danny, al Rey Edward, en una pregunta muda que fue respondida con una sonrisa indulgente. Prontamente tornó a contemplar a Danny, manteniendo los ojos fijos en él mientras se postraba; un gesto al que la gente respondió con un rugido tan fuerte que habría hecho imposible poder escuchar nada de lo que Steve hubiera querido decir en ese mismo momento, y tuvieron que aguardar a que el ruido empequeñeciera.

─Príncipe Daniel, sería mi mayor honor si condescendierais a nuestra unión... en matrimonio.

Danny sonrió y confirmó con la cabeza para que la gente entendiera la respuesta.

─Será mi honor consentir ─respondió y agarró, esta vez sí, el encaje que aún tenía el otro en la mano y empezó a pasarlo por los orificios en la parte superior de su camisa.

Steve se incorporó y lo detuvo.

─No. Os favorece ─señaló, y antes de que Danny pudiera hacer un sucinto comentario, se estaban besando, y la gente tornó frenética, si bien Danny no oyó nada, ni percató los aplausos de su padre, ni las exclamaciones de Grace mientras corría vibrante del palco real hacia el terreno, hacia ellos.

─¡Esta noche celebramos! ─anunció el Rey Edward a la multitud cuando Grace se arrojó sobre ambos y los abrazó fuertemente.

Tal vez los juegos no fueran tan malos, después de todo.

Fin


End file.
